1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A facsimile apparatus generally includes a receiver for receiving image signals, a printer for printing an image corresponding to the image signals received by the receiver on a paper sheet, a paper cassette for storing paper sheets, a paper feeder for feeding a paper sheet stored in the paper cassette to the printer, a document reader for reading a document, a document transfer for transferring the document, and a transmitter for transmitting the image signals read by the document reader. Since this facsimile apparatus includes a number of units such as a document reader, a printer, etc., it is very expensive.
For this reason, one facsimile apparatus is usually shared by a number of persons. When a person wants to transmit a document, he or she must go to a place where the facsimile apparatus is installed, thus resulting in cumbersome and time-consuming operations. If facsimile reception is scheduled, a user must repeatedly go to the place where the facsimile apparatus is installed to check whether a scheduled document has been received, thus resulting in inconvenience. In order to eliminate this inconvenience, the number of facsimile apparatuses must be increased. Since the facsimile apparatus, however, is expensive, as described above, an increase in the number of facsimile apparatuses costs a lot. In addition, works and adjustment by specialists are required during installation of the facsimile apparatuses.